Under CeCe's Control
by Elliot Pole
Summary: CeCe wins a bet about who will win the Super Bowl and wins without even trying . She gets to do things to Rocky, that's that one should not let anyone do except their significant other, and some people won't even let their significant other do that much.
1. Vomit It Up

**Under CeCe's Control**

**Vomit It Up**

CeCe Jones had just eaten two days worth of food in two hours. And she going to vomit it all up. On Rocky.

Rocky had lost the bet over who would win the Super Bowl in 2012. CeCe had just picked "the other one" when Rocky made the bet, not even bothering to find out the name of "the other one." But Rocky's chosen team had lost.

CeCe did not have bulimia or anything. Vomiting on Rocky was supposed to be an intimate act, one of the five Very Intimate Acts Every Girl Should Do with Her Best Friend At Least Once.

Rocky had gotten the list from a book. And CeCe was going to do them all on her.

Now CeCe opened her mouth to release the gush or vomit that Rocky had been anticipating ever since her team had lost.

Nothing came out though. CeCe then asked if she could stick her tongue in Rocky's mouth to make the vomit more likely to come out. Rocky said yes though she was afraid that _she _would be the one vomiting once CeCe did that, though Rocky did not have any food within her to vomit, because the rule had been that she wouldn't have the materials in her to retaliate. This was supposed to be all CeCe's doing.

CeCe ran her tongue along the sides of Rocky's mouth and touched the roof there too. Instead of feeling ready to vomit, she felt turned on. She wanted to taste Rocky's tonsils, though of course her tongue wouldn't go back that far.

She went through a second run, and a third. By now Cece wanted to lick this mouth forever. But she had to vomit.

And when she pulled away and licked Rocky's nose, she felt the vomit come surging out of her. She vomited all over Rocky's face and then drew back to make it come down Rocky's chest and then she just puked on Rocky's legs for five minutes straight.

When she found she could hold the vomit in for a bit, she asked Rocky to flip over in her chair, which caused vomit to fly everywhere. Then Cece vomited a stream onto Rocky's neck and Rocky felt exhilarated for the first time since the vomiting began.

This was life. Being vomited on by a cute girl who was also your best friend. Rocky was very glad she had lost the bet, for if it had been the other way around….she shuddered at the thought.

CeCe finished covering her best friend in vomit but still had more to release, and so she soaked Rocky's posterior in it for a few minutes.

Her throat burned from all the food going the reverse way and she got a glass of chocolate milk to try to cool it.

The chocolate milk did not work as well as she had expected it to. Her mouth continued to burn.

She then ate the last two dill pickles and drained the jar of pickle juice. Now her mouth fell like brine, but at least it didn't have the vomit burning feeling anymore.

Now she went to check on Rocky, who was lying in a slump.

Rocky was moaning and CeCe was afraid that she had hurt her. She ran to get the garden hose and sprayed Rocky's back, all the way down her legs, and then flipped her over and sprayed there until all the vomit was gone.

"Hey, what's you do that for?" Rocky asked.

"To stop the pain the vomit had caused."

"Vomit can't cause pain. Why would you think that?"

"You were moaning."

"I was moaning out of sexual gratification, CeCe. Not from being hurt."

"Oh. So you want me to vomit on you again?"

Rocky shook her head. "Must stick to the list."

CeCe looked at the list. Nowhere on there did it say there was room for voming. Except the first item. She did not like this.

Hosing with a garden hose was though. It was item number sixteen. Which meant that CeCe would get a second chance to do that…

She couldn't wait. Rocky had been a good submissive so far, and likely she would prove very well to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Under CeCe's Control**

**Chapter Two**

CeCe dressed in sweat pants and a sleeveless blue shirt and began jogging in place. Rocky watched her feet in anticipation, for that was where this fetish run lay.

Rocky had been hoping to lose the bet just for this. Other things on the list intrigued her, but this one titillated her extremely.

CeCe did push-ups and sit-ups, jumping jacks and random dancing. The purpose was to work up a sweat. For two hours, Rocky watched while she was chained to the chair, loving every twist and contortion that CeCe's body made.

At last, after two hours of this, CeCe pulled off one of her pink, lacy socks and held it up to Rocky's face, forcing her to lick the perspiration off. Rocky did so with alacrity, wishing it was soaked with more sweat than CeCe had released. But at least she got to taste some of that delicious perspiration.

CeCe then pulled off her other sock and held that one up for Rocky to enjoy. And enjoy it she did. Every single bit of it.

After five minutes of this, CeCe loosened the chains that bound Rocky to the chair and permitted her to lick sweat directly off her feet! Rocky was so enthralled by this. She hadn't expected CeCe to be this kind, especially considering that CeCe hadn't seemed too eager to do it when she read the note Rocky had put next to the item on the list.

But now CeCe was laughing with glee as Rocky's tongue ran over her toes and ankle and the bump on the side of her feet…

And Rocky found herself wishing this could go on forever…bathing this foot with her saliva, getting a taste of CeCe's sweat…

Then CeCe pressed her midriff against Rocky's head, and Rocky felt a shiver go down her spine…

And CeCe sat in a chair, putting on boots. These she allowed Rocky to lick as well. "Make it thorough," CeCe commanded.

Rocky licked the leather with a vigorous effort her tongue had never been subjected to before. She brought it up a line leading from the farthest point of the boot to the part where it came under Cece's sweat pants. Rocky lifted that section up and sent her tongue northj till it reached the crest of the boot, after which she let it touch CeCe's leg. CeCe gave no complaints. Rocky returned her tongue to the boot, this time in a descending line. Then up again, then down again.

Afterwards, CeCe pulled on the lever that raised the legrest, to make it easier for Rocky to lick the bottom of her boot, which Rocky did with glee. She ran her tongue along the part that separated the platform from the rest of the sole of the boot for an extra moment. She somehow felt that licking this part brought her closer to CeCe…and she wanted to be as close as possible to this girl, the love of her life…who she enjoyed having her vomit run over her, and tasting her sweat, and hearing her dulcet voice…and even the way CeCe was looking at her made her heart palpitate at a rate that shouldn't be possible…

Once CeCe's boots were completely soaked with Rocky's saliva, CeCe put on a pair of glass slippers. They were less palatable to Rocky's tongue than the leather, glass not being a very tasty thing to lick at all. It didn't help that Rocky knew that glass was made from sand being melted. Rocky was also afraid that a shard of glass might come off on her tongue and she'd swallow it by accident. That would ruin the glamor of the day. She was very tentative with her tongue on that one.

CeCe next put on Tweety bird house slippers. Rocky got a lot of fuzz in her mouth from that, which wasn't fun.

"Could we go back to the sweaty socks, please? Only the boots are working for me…"

"Certainly, Rocky dear. It's your pleasure I want out of this…and mine."

So CeCe ran in place again, and this time built up a four-hour sweat as Rocky watched. When Rocky was finally permitted to lick CeCe's socks again, she felt giddiness returning. She stifled her mirth as best she could by getting her tongue on the lace and running it across, but she felt so happy to be this intimate with CeCe that she couldn't help letting out fits of giggles from time to time.

"I think I'm going to turn in," CeCe said after a while.

"We should do this again tomorrow," Rocky said.

"Tomorrow is a different one," CeCe said.

"Aw, I don't want it to end."

"You're the one who made the list."

"Yes, but I didn't know just how enthralled I would be with this one. I feel energized, you know?"

"We can do it again once we've gone through the whole list," CeCe promised, cupping her hand under Rocky;'s chin. Then she went to her room, leaving Rocky to sigh contentedly.


	3. Massage It Up

**Under CeCe's Control**

**Chapter Three**

Rocky had her head laying on CeCe's back.

"What's on the agenda for today?"

"Massage."

"Oh, you spoil me."

"That's what's on the list. And I'm going to give you a massage you won't forget, all your livelong days."

CeCe had Rocky lie on a mat. She then rubbed her back gently at first, then a little more rough, but the kind of rough that relaxed one's muscles, rather than hurting one.

Then CeCe put her back to Rocky's and rolled over it. That felt so good, and was even better the second time CeCe rolled over her, this time going all the way down to her feet…

And then CeCe removed her socks and began running her fingers along Rocky's heels and ankle, including the knob or jutting area out of the side. Her digits were smooth as she ran them thus. And then her fingers went between Rocky's toes, making her feel giddy. Rocky began giggling, finding it impossible to resist. It just felt so _wonderful _having CeCe do that.

And then Cece ran her palms on Rocky's neck and kissed it with a vehemence that Rocky would have never suspected CeCe to have within her.

Rocky felt a pang of sadness when CeCe's hands stopped making her neck feel better than it ever had, though now CeCe was giving the back of Rocky's legs a good rub with her feet. There is nothing like a foot rubbing over the reverse side of your knees. Or quick feet patting all over your back, as CeCe did next, her own back lying on the lower portion of Rocky's legs. This was more enjoyable than she could have dreamed it would be.

Then CeCe blew in each of her ears, which made her feel uplifted. She then tickled Rocky under the chin….

Then Rocky was flipped over so that she lay prone. CeCe set her chin on Rocky's knee and moved it along toward her pelvis. Then she moved it in the other direction toward Rocky's foot. Having your leg serve as a chin slide to someone so dear to you if a precious experience that Rocky hadn't known she'd been missing out up to this point.

Now CeCe acted as if Rocky's arm were a piano. She tapped along till she got to the elbow, made a humming noise, and tapped along to her shoulder, lifting up the sleeve with her other hand.

Rocky felt her heart beat as CeCe's laid her hand over Rocky's rib cage, then kissed the area between each of her fingernails. CeCe's tongue must have been filled with the taste of Rocky's shirt, but that didn't stop her from kissing Rocky's shoulder, without cessation for five minutes, only drawing away for a breath every ten seconds or so…

For an hour CeCe lay on the mat next to Rocky, her arm around her neck, just breathing. Then she gave her the tightest hug Rocky had ever received, before prancing off.

Rocky wished it hadn't had to end so soon, but they did have a concert to perform, and their fangirls couldn't wait for them to extend the massage session. She's have to make note on how enjoyable it was for future reference.

She got up and went to get ready for the concert, anticipating what would come the next day. Each day since CeCe began doing the stuff on the list was building Rocky's appetite for CeCe more and more, and she wondered how she'd feel at the end of a week, or two weeks, or the culmination of the 21-day period set off by the list. Would CeCe excite her still more? It had to because she loved CeCe, that she could take such thrills from all this. Every time CeCe entered the room, Rocky's heart began palpitating one heart beat two fast. At least she hadn't let this dampen their career. Yet. But she'd have to keep her cool at the concert, and after three days of thrills, she'd have to focus on the singing, not ponder on CeCe's cute teeth and her scintillating ears and her hair so radiant and her cuticles that felt so good running along her arm…


	4. Chapter 4

**Under CeCe's Control**

**Chapter Four**

Rocky was a little shaky onstage at the start of the concert, but she caught her breath again after a few seconds and rocked it with CeCe, their complex new dance moves wowing half the audience (the other half of the audience complained about it on Twitter, but Rocky had learned long before to ignore things like that).

Now she had woken up to CeCe's beautiful face beaming at her. "Ready for today's drill?"

"Just s drill? I want it to be the real thing."

"The real one will have to wait a few days."

"Oh…is it what I think it is? Just switch day nine with today, if it's that."

"Awww, I really wanted to do this one."

"And I'd be thrilled to receive it. But if you're not ready…"

"All right," CeCe leaving the room. She returned with the list in hand.

"You're kidding," she said.

"What?"

"Day nine. Are you sure this is supposed to be…?"

"It is your job to figure out how to make it so."

"I figured out how to make day four feel good, but I'm not ready for day nine."

"Do day seventeen, then."

"Day seventeen," CeCe said, looking down the list. Her eyes grew wide. "This shouldn't be on here at all."

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want to."

"I want to make you feel thrills, but day seventeen…? How can that be thrilling?"

"You can make it so, CeCe. Only you."

"Wait, you were hoping I'd win the bet, weren't you? So that I could do this to you."

"I had been hoping you'd do everything on that list to me, eventually."

"We are not ever engaging in the activity on day seventeen, got that?"

"Come on, CeCe. Just try it for me, all right?"

"Never!" CeCe said, shaking her finger in Rocky's face.

Rocky groaned. "Fine. We don't have to do any part of the list today."

"We must do something. I need to get that image out of my head."

"Well, if you don't want to do anything on the list, what do you suggest we do?"

"Make out?"

"That could be fun," Rocky said. "But we need to really do something intriguing. To mark us as being our own couple, you know? Unlike all the other couples walking down the street."

"You are prepared to use the term 'couple' in reference to us, then?"

"Of course, CeCe. We are one, aren't we?"

"I suppose…"

"Don't you want to be?" Rocky asked, squinting at her.

"Yes, Rocky. I'd be honored to be your girlfriend."

"That's a relief," Rocky said.

"So…you still want to do something?"

"Yeah."

"Let me take a bath first. Today we're going to do something that's not on the list."

"Can't wait."

As the sound of running water was heard from the bathroom, Rocky reflected on how good CeCe had made her feel All these past three days had been so wondrous and magical. Now CeCe would be adding her own thing to the chain of stuff she'd be doing to Rocky. Eagerly she longed for it all to come, though she wanted it to last as long as possible.

She was so glad that CeCe had agreed to officially be her girlfriend. She had worried that CeCe might not be willing to go through with that, once asked. But now she had been and didn't go against Rocky's desires. Rocky still wanted to do what was set to be done on day seventeen, she craved doing day seventeen's activity…but if CeCe was set against it, they did not have to engage in it. Rocky could live without it. She could not live without CeCe.

Half an hour later, CeCe appeared again, a towel in hand. She handed it to Rocky.

"What's this for?"

"You're taking a bubble bath,"," CeCe said.

"How is that going to fit in with what we've been doing?"

"I've been feeling a bit steamed up lately. So I'm going to be taking a bath with you."

Now Rocky thought she could see what CeCe was thinking. That actually would be enjoyable.

Rocky took her clothes off with deliberate slowness, lifting her shirt over her head and removing her belt millimeter by millimeter. CeCe watched from the doorway, saliva threatening to appear in the anticipation she had for Rocky's undressing.

She pulled her pants down just low enough for the rim of her panties to be visible and gave CeCe a smirk. It was a smirk that thrilled CeCe even more because she knew that she would get to explore what she desired, and not be denied it.

When she got her pants down to her knees and bent forward, CeCe was enthralled by Ropcky's pink panties, which were now raised a bit, inviting her to what lay beneath them.

Then when Rocky kicked off her panties and stood naked before CeCe, minus her bra and panties, CeCe felt that she could barely restrain herself.

She came forward and ripped off Rocky's bra, tossing it in the sink. Rocky smiled, intrigued by CeCe's lack of resistance. CeCe placed her palm on one of Rocky's breast, feeling it as though it were the promise of life.

"It'll be even more enticing once were in the water," Rocky said.

"That it will," said CeCe.

As if remembering herself, she let Rocky pass and climb into the tub. Then CeCe made a show of throwing off her own shirt, flinging it into the hallway. Her bra didn't last but a minute longer. She let Rocky admire her breasts before kicking nher pants off and leaping on top of Rocky in the tub.

Rocky thought CeCe could have shown a bit more restraint. Then again, she wanted this all to begin herself. And having CeCe hold her as if she were the dearest thing in life made this all seem worthwhile.

Cece climbed on top of Rocky and pressed her breasts against those of the former. Rocky felt titillated in more ways than one. And when CeCe tickled her along her hip, she couldn't help moaning with all the wondrous feeling she was receiving from this entanglement…

And when CeCe finally kissed her lips, warm with bath water, she felt an exhiliaring rush, as though she never been full of such divine happiness before…

CeCe stuck her toes between Rocky's in the ran her toes up the in-between areas of Rocky's toes, leaving Rocky feeling so good…

And then CeCe bit her neck, tearing with the ferocity onl9y a lover could administer…

Rocky had never received a hickey before, which she was glad of. She wanted to experience everything for the first time with CeCe. And this was so thrilling, being here in the tub with her beloved. Pushing a strand out of CeCe's face, she brought her lips toward CeCe's, and they kissed for a long time, only coming up for air every once in a while, for to each of them, being as intimate to one another as possible was extremely important.


	5. Chapter 5

**Under Cece's Control**

**Chapter Five**

_Day five: Titillate me; i.e., make me laugh._

"What you wrote for day five indicates that you wanted me to win the bet," CeCe said.

"Let me see. Oh, I put 'me' where I meant 'your partner.'"

"That would be even worse," CeCe said.

"So go on, make me laugh."

"How does that even correspond to the general theme of the stuff on the list?"

"Look at the first word again."

CeCe reread day five's entry. "By this you don't mean…"

"It means whatever you take it mean."

"All right, then."

CeCe began unbuttoning Rocky's blouse, then kissed her neck with a vehemence that she hadn't even shown in the bathtub the day before.

CeCe moved up Rocky's neck to the part directly under her chin, then caressed Rocky's bra strap as she touched her lips to Rocky's…

She tore the bra strap, Rocky's blouse now hanging around her midriff. Then CeCe's tongue moved southward toward Rocky's protuberances, which she licked with the fury of a girl whose clitoris was on fire…

CeCe then drummed her fingers on Rocky's funny bone, which caused Rocky to shiver. And now CeCe had her tongue licking all around the inside of Rocky's ear. She was certain it had hit her eardrum, but she didn't care. CeCe could do almost anything to her, and she would be thrilled.

CeCe placed Rocky's hand over CeCe's vag and Rocky felt a wetness there that caused her excitement to rise…

Now she squeezed Rocky's body, holding her close.

"Imagine we were aobut to bungee jump," CeCe said.

"We would need to clutch each other tighter if that were the case."

"That's right," CeCe said. She brought Rocky even closer to her if possible.

Then CeCe guided Rocky as they danced around the living room, after which CeCe pushed Rocky on the couch to fondle her breasts and continue kissing her neck…

Soon Rocky was completely bare, and now, underhindered by clothes or even the water or the small area of the bathtub, CeCe's tongue roved over Rocky's body from the crest of her forehead to the very lip of her big toenail on her left foot. And then she returned to Rocky's vagina, which she licked as though it were providing her with lifeblood and ceasing to do so would mean the end of her existence…

When they had spent ix hours in this vise, CeCe left Rcky to sigh deeper than she had ever sighed before. CeCe hadn't caused her to laugh, but she had certainly titillated her.


	6. Trample It Up

**Under CeCe's Control**

**Chapter Six: Trample It Up**

"Rocky, you've got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong?"

"_Jumping _on you? What if I break your bones? Send you to the hospital?"

"Relax, CeCe. You won't hurt me by jumping on me."

"But really…this is insane."

"It's the trampling fetish, and I really, really want to try it with you. So unless you have a good reason why we shouldn't…"

"All right, I'll jump on you. But at least let me wear a one-piece suit."

"Wear whatever you want. Your clothing doesn't matter, so long as your spirit's there."

CeCe ran to her room and returned a few minutes later, wearing a yellow bathing suit that covered her midriff, which disappointed Rocky a bit. But at least she'd be under CeCe's lovely feet…

"Where's your shoes?"

"You don't expect me to wear _shoes_ during this? I'd harm you for sure."

"I wanted to know what it'd be like to have high heels driven into my stomach walls. High heels worn by you, CeCe."

"Well, you'll have to keep on dreaming about it, because it's not happening."

Rocky concealed her unhappiness and went to find a mat, which she lay on the floor.

"Now for some jumping frenzy!" CeCe said, leaping on Rocky's back and walking up and down it.

"That's not jumping."

"I'm trying to make your back good and ready for the actual jumping. And now here it goes."

CeCe leaped about a millimeter in the air, coming down carefully.

"You've got to do better than that."

"I'm still afraid of breaking your spine."

"Would jumping on my stomach help?"

"No, that'd be worse."

"How about my legs?"

"I suppose I could try there," CeCe said, not sounding very enthusiastic.

"They will hold up. Trust me."

Ee took a tentative step on Rocky's legs, and Rocky felr herself getting giddy with anticipation.

CeCe bounded up and down on Rocky's knees. And now Rocky knew that her imaginings of this trample fetish hadn't been for nought. This was the best thing CeCe had done to her thus far. It was just so good!

She flipped Rocky over with her foot, but hesitated to step on Rocky's back.

"Still skeptical."

"I don't want to break you."

"You won't, CeCe. Now hop on. And I mean that quite literally."

CeCe leaped on Rocky's stomch and dug her toes into Rocky's shirt, playing with the wrinkles. Then she jumped up and came down with full force. Rocky coughed but CeCe got up again.

Now she couldn't stop jumping; it was as if she were tern years old and had just been told she was going to Disney World, the way CeCe krept jumping. And Rocky hoped it would never end.

"Should I get off?"

"Please don't, CeCe."

"All right."

A couple of hours later, CeCe took Rocky's shirt off, then walked on her back lea back and Rocky thought that it couldn't be more enticing. But a moment later, she discovered the most engaging pleasure she had experienced yet.

For when CeCe stuck her toes under Rpcky's bra strap, the latter felt as if she would die from how excited it made her feel. She couldn't help letting out a soft moan at how good it made her feel


End file.
